<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's by DakCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874194">Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake'>DakCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream of Consciousness AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost having your parents walk in while you make out with your boyfriend, Angsty sorta, But his mom don't care, But it's not who you think it is, Cuddles, Do I have to tag trans Logan?, Fluff, He's lactose intolerant, Homophobia, Implied "Stuff", Logan's a scared boi, M/M, Oh wait coming out, Pasta time, Roman throws up, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Wait what's that green car--, trans Logan, yep it's one of these</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Virgil have some very special plans, but unfortunately, Roman's parents showing up have completely ruined them. Or have they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream of Consciousness AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Read the tags, and I'm currently procrastinating writing Communication by doing this. I wanted to have this out on Valentine's Day, but alas, I sacrificed my soul to the theater gods and am currently trapped in a contract with them.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        February 13th, one day before Valentine’s day. Both Logan and Patton as well as Roman and Virgil had important plans for the next day. But at the moment, only Roman and Virgil were home. Hercules was blaring from the tv, but neither man was paying attention to it. </p>
<p>        That’s a nice way of saying Virgil was pinned down to the couch while he and Roman were making out. The other couple had left a few hours before to go pick up supplies for the next day, which Roman and Virgil had asked no questions about. As Roman started to undo the buttons on Virgil’s shirt, there was a knock on the door. </p>
<p>        He sighed and sat up, stradling Virgil’s waist. “I swear to god if Patton forgot his keys again, the third time this month! I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>        Roman got up off Virgil and made his way over to the door, smoothing out his shirt and fluffing up his hair in case it was the RA at the door instead of Patton and Logan. He cracked the door open. Unfortunately, it was neither. </p>
<p>        “Darling baby!” Karen burst through the door and wrapped her son in her arms. “I’m so happy to see you!”</p>
<p>        “Mom?! Dad…” Roman said awkwardly, barely glancing over towards Virgil, who was frantically smoothing out his shirt. “What are you two doing here?” </p>
<p>        “We didn’t want our little Valentines Baby spending his birthday all alone, and Remus is still off with that hussy of his fiance, so we decided to come surprise you.” Karen explained, and she smacked her bag down onto the table. “Don’t worry, I already talked to your RA and he said it was fine for us to stay the night.” </p>
<p>        Roman heard Virgil mumble something about how ‘Elliot wasn’t a he,’ but he chose to not point it out. Though, the sound did pull Karen and Chad’s attention over to Virgil. </p>
<p>        “Ah, hello there! My name is Karen, it’s so nice to meet you.” She introduced herself and made to shake Virgil’s hand. </p>
<p>        He reluctantly took it. “Virgil. I’ve heard quite a bit from Roman about you two, I assure you, the pleasure’s all mine.” </p>
<p>        “How sweet,” Karen gave Virgil a once over, “I’m sorry, have we met before?” </p>
<p>        Shoot. “Not as far as I’m aware, sorry.”</p>
<p>        “Darn.” She looked back at Roman. “Where are your other two roomates? I’d sure like to meet them.” </p>
<p>        "They’re uh, doing some shopping?” Roman tried weakly. “Virgil, could you go text Patton that my parents will be staying over so he can pick up extra stuff for breakfast?” </p>
<p>        “Of course, I just, um, left my phone in my room!” Virgil scurried out of the living room into his own. He quickly shot a text to Patton, and made a mental list of all the stuff he had to hide. Working quietly, he hurried from one bedroom to the next. </p>
<p>        First, Roman’s. Take down the rainbow drapes and hide the ‘I’m so gay pillow’ as well as snatch his flag. Once Virgil had found that everything appeared straight enough, he shoved the stuff in his own closet and moved onto the remaining two roommate’s rooms. </p>
<p>        Clean up Patton’s bed to make it look like he actually slept there, while hiding all the slightly witchcraft-y things he had lying around. Take down the three flags in Logan’s room, which broke Virgil’s heart cause Logan had just gained the courage to put them up. Then, he looked around at his handiwork. It was just for one night, they could do this. </p>
<p>        Roman popped his head into the hallway and saw Virgil taking the stuff back to his room. “Come see my room mom and dad! Sorry if it’s a bit messy.” </p>
<p>        “We know Roman, you’re probably no better than… wow Virgil, how in the world are you able to sleep on that bed, it’s covered in papers.” Karen pointed out. </p>
<p>        “K, that’s rude. Don’t judge college students.” Chad berated her, and he looked Virgil over once before squinting. </p>
<p>        The thing was, Karen was 100% correct in asking how Virgil slept in his bed, because he didn’t. She just didn’t need to know where he actually slept. Which was in her son’s bed. </p>
<p>        Roman wasn’t wrong about his room either. It was quite messy due to all his scripts and clothes lying around. Playbills and fairy lights adorned his walls, and Virgil knew each play by heart. </p>
<p>        “Wow Ro, this is so cozy!” Karen said it in that fake way the Virgil had heard whenever she had talked to Dee. </p>
<p>        “Thanks mom.” Roman had heard it too. </p>
<p>        The front lock clicked, and Virgil made his way to the front of the house to see Patton and Logan looking around worryingly. Patton was holding a black shopping bag, and Virgil didn’t want to know what was in there. </p>
<p>        “What do you mean that Roman’s parents are here?” Logan whispered to Virgil. </p>
<p>        “They showed up and are demanding to spend the night because Roman’s birthday is tomorrow.” Virgil explained. </p>
<p>        “Seriously?” Patton was frowning. “I suppose I’ll have to push doing my plans back then.” </p>
<p>        “Patton, I am literally your plans, and we will be together all day tomorrow still.” Logan deadpanned. “Now, where’s the Bi--”</p>
<p>        “Ah, hello! You two must be Roman’s other roommates. I’m Karen, so nice to finally meet you!” Karen strolled into the room. </p>
<p>        Patton threw on a convincing fake smile, and reached out his hand to shake Karen’s. “My name is Patton! Sorry we weren’t here to greet you.”</p>
<p>        “Oh, it’s fine dear, my husband and I kind of popped in without any warning. I hope we haven’t interrupted any of your plans.” She said. </p>
<p>        Logan reached out for Patton, but paused. “No, I’m fairly sure that none of us had any plans. I had also forgotten that Roman’s birthday was tomorrow, so I am glad you have reminded me. I am Logan by the way.” </p>
<p>        “Oh, then you can come with me to pick out a cake!” Karen exclaimed, and Logan looked panicked. </p>
<p>        “I don’t know if I should--”</p>
<p>        “Nonsense! We can go in a couple of minutes. Chad, you’d be alright with staying here, right?” Karen asked. </p>
<p>        “Yep, I think I want to catch up with Ro and his… roommates.” Chad replied, and everyone except Karen tensed up. </p>
<p>        "Wonderful.” Karen smiled. </p>
<p>        After a few tense minutes of small talk, Karen grabbed Logan, who looked extremely uncomfortable when he was pulled out the front door. An awkward silence followed, with Patton looking concerned about whatever Karen was about to subject his boyfriend to. </p>
<p>        Chad looked around the three remaining roommates, and sighed. He picked up the bag he brought. “Roman, where are we going to be sleeping tonight?” </p>
<p>        Roman blinked. “I, um, I guess you can sleep in my room. I can probably sleep on the floor. Or I can go into someone else’s room I guess.” </p>
<p>        Virgil awkwardly spoke up from the couch. “You can sleep in mine tonight, I’ve slept on the floor before.” </p>
<p>        Chad bit his lip and nodded. “Are you ok with that Roman?” </p>
<p>        “If you’re offering V.” </p>
<p>        Chad frowned. “Ok, sit on the couch Roman. You stay too Virgil. Patton, I guess you can stay if you want, but you don’t have to.” With that, Chad left the room to put his bag in Roman’s bedroom. </p>
<p>        Roman sat on the couch and looked over towards Virgil, who seemed like he was ready to spontaneously combust. Patton took a seat at the table, watching the situation. Virgil reached his hand out, and Roman took it. The air was hot and shaking. </p>
<p>        Chad reentered and looked between Roman and Virgil, who were still holding hands, and were both bright red. Roman looked like he was ready to be slapped. </p>
<p>        “Son, we’ve got a lot to talk about, don’t we?” He crossed his arms, and Roman nodded. “I thought so.” </p>
<p>        “Dad, I can explain--”</p>
<p>        “Roman, there’s no need to. I can see what’s going on. I have eyes.” Chad looked over to Virgil. “It’s nice to finally meet you for real, Veronica.” </p>
<p>        Virgil refused to make eye contact. “You too sir.” </p>
<p>        Everyone was silent. “Please don’t be mad at me.” Roman’s voice cracked. </p>
<p>        Chad took a step back, eyes widening. “Be mad? Ro, what? No, no, I’m not mad, why would I ever be mad?” He dropped to his knees and put his hands on Roman’s shoulders. </p>
<p>        “Why would you--- because mom had talked so often about how gay people are ‘wrong?’ And how we deserve to die?” Roman said, surprised. </p>
<p>        “I have to back Roman up on this one sir, your wife was very mean to me and Logan a while back.” Patton spoke up, and Chad looked mortified. </p>
<p>        “Oh my gods, that was <em>you</em>, I’m so sorry Patton. Tell Logan I’m sorry too. I hope you didn’t hurt too much.” Chad said quickly. </p>
<p>        Patton bit his lip before speaking. “I’m not going to lie to you sir, it really did.” </p>
<p>        “I’m so sorry, kid.” Chad stood and shook his head. “Ro, when I married your mother, I had no idea what her opinions on this stuff were. I just want you to know that I’ll love you no matter what, no matter who you love. Virgil, you seemed like a very pleasant young man.” </p>
<p>        “I think that is… the first time I’ve ever been called ‘pleasant’ before.” Virgil blinked. </p>
<p>        Chad didn’t respond. “Ok, I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t repeat it to your mother. Promise?”</p>
<p>        Roman nodded, tears still running down his face. </p>
<p>        “Do you remember you Uncle Derrik? The one who lives in New York?” Chad took another step back. </p>
<p>        “Your best friend?” </p>
<p>        "Yeah, him. Well, you see, we met in college, and we were roommates, much like you are with Virgil. I’ll put this bluntly. We were in love the entire time we were in school. But it was a time when <em>that</em> wasn’t really accepted, so we had to move on with our lives. After college, I met your mother, and I don’t regret any of it, because I have two wonderful children.” Chad told them. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell your mother.” </p>
<p>        With a sob, Roman pushed himself up off the couch and jumped into his father’s arms, clutching him like he was a lifeline. He pulled his dad to the ground and cried into his neck. </p>
<p>        “Thank you.” Roman said. </p>
<p>        “No-no problem Ro.” Chad had started to cry. “I’m just glad you found someone that makes you happy.” </p>
<p>        “He does, he makes me <em>so</em> happy.” Virgil could hear the smile in Roman’s voice, and he blushed. </p>
<p>        “Then get over here,” Chad jerked his head to convince Virgil to join them. “You too Patton, consider this my formal apology.” </p>
<p>        The two other roommates made their way over to the cuddle puddle, and all were wrapped in Chad’s arms. Patton had started to cry at some point as well, and Virgil was just smiling softly. </p>
<p>        “Virgil, I fully intend to get to know you better while we’re he--” Chad sighed. “How bad did your mother and I mess up all of your Valentine’s day plans?” </p>
<p>        Roman gave a wet chuckle. “Pretty bad Dad, sorry.” </p>
<p>        “Damn. It was your mother’s idea to come and surprise you.” Chad said. “And poor Logan, he seemed so uncomfortable around Karen.” </p>
<p>        "I might have told them a bit… too much about mom.” Roman admitted. “Do you think mom will say anything bad to him? ‘Cause he so--” </p>
<p>        Silence elapsed. “I’ll be here Roman when they get back, ok?” Patton said. </p>
<p>        Footsteps came down the hallway, and the group broke apart, wiping at their faces. When Logan and Karen came back in, neither seemed upset, just uncomfortable around one another. Logan immediately went and stood over by Patton. </p>
<p>        “Ok! I got the cake!” Karen exclaimed. “Now, what’s for dinner?” </p>
<p>        Pasta. </p>
<p>        After dinner, Patton and Logan had announced that they needed to study, and both retreated to their rooms. Roman and Virgil knew they simply just wanted some time to themselves. Virgil wanted to leave too, but he couldn’t, because then Roman would be alone with his mother, and even though his dad was cool, what if he made a mistake? Virgil had no clue how this stuff worked, his parents were both in maximum security prisons since he was young, and had zero clue how to handle this whole ‘coming out’ thing. Remy had brought home boys all through Virgil’s preteen years, so that had never been an issue for him. He decided to stay. </p>
<p>        “Do you want to watch a movie?” Roman asked. “Virgil and I had on Hercules earlier, but I can change it.” </p>
<p>        “You play whatever you want dear, I’m about close to falling asleep.” Karen yawned, and took a spot on the couch. Chad sat next to her. </p>
<p>        Roman and Virgil sat next to one another, and very carefully, Roman took Virgil’s hand. The other smiled softly. Soon after the movie started, Karen’s loud snoring started intruding on the dialogue. Roman raised Virgil’s hand to his face and softly kissed it. </p>
<p>        Chad just smiled and shook his head. “I’m going to take your mother to bed, don’t stay up too late.”</p>
<p>        “Okay dad.” Roman sighed. </p>
<p>        Once he was gone, Roman grabbed Virgil and pulled him into his lap. He was smiling like Virgil had hung the stars in the sky. </p>
<p>        “What?” Virgil was also smiling just as brightly. </p>
<p>        “I’m just so… happy.” Roman admitted. “I never knew that dad…” </p>
<p>        Virgil waited for Roman to finish, but when he started crying, Virgil took his sleeve and wiped away his tears. “I’m happy for you too dear.” </p>
<p>        Roman didn’t say anything, instead pulling Virgil into a soft kiss, sighing. They stayed like that, content and happy to be together, as ‘I won’t say I’m in love’ played in the background. Sure, it might be cliche, but at least they were together. </p>
<p>        Eventually, Roman scooped Virgil up and walked him over to his room. Logan peeked out of his door, and upon only seeing them, stepped out. “Where are my flags?” </p>
<p>        Virgil sighed. “I took them down in case Karen saw them. They’re in my closet.” </p>
<p>        Logan rolled his eyes. “The irony of that statement does not escape me.” </p>
<p>        “It wasn’t meant to.” Virgil shook his head. “They’ll be gone by tomorrow night, everything should be all right.” </p>
<p>        “They better, Patton and I have been planning tomorrow for weeks, and I’d rather not have nosy homophobes around.” Logan hissed. </p>
<p>        “It’s only my mom, if that’s any consolation. Probably no though.” Roman shook his head. “I’m sorry Lo, I didn’t know they were coming.”</p>
<p>        “Roman, it’s not your fault, I’ve learned how difficult parents can be.” Logan shook his head. “And, there will be plenty of other Valentines days between Patton and I, I’m sure.” </p>
<p>        Virgil cooed at Logan, who flipped him off then stormed back into his room. “Shut up Virgil, you’re the one who’s being carried princess style.” </p>
<p>        “You say that like I’m the loser here.” Virgil shot back before Logan closed his door. He then smiled up at Roman. </p>
<p>        Roman almost dropped him. Sleepy Virgil was a thing of incredible beauty, just to be able to see him was something Roman had never thought he’d have the chance to experience. He hitched Virgil up higher into his arms and the other squeaked as Roman smooched him on the nose. </p>
<p>        “At least go into my room first you goof!” Virgil laughed softly. </p>
<p>        That’s what Roman did, dropping Virgil on top of the piles of research on his bed. Roman then dropped himself down onto Virgil, to which the other started fussing. Finally, Roman got up and swiped all the papers off and pulled back the covers, letting Virgil slip under them. He shook his head. </p>
<p>        “No pajamas?” Roman asked teasingly, only to be hit in the face with Virgil’s shirt. Then his pants. “Nevermind then.” </p>
<p>        “What Princey? Not used to only seeing your boyfriend in his boxers?” Virgil laughed back. “Now hurry, I’m tired and cold.”</p>
<p>        “Then wear a shirt Virgy. I’m sure your underwear isn’t that-- those are mine!” Roman looked over at Virgil, who was crimson. </p>
<p>        “Not anymore?” He tried. </p>
<p>        Roman took off his shirt and climbed into bed next to the other. “You’re ridiculous. I lo-care about you so much.”</p>
<p>        Virgil froze, before snuggling into Roman’s arms. “I care more about you than I have anyone else in my life, ever Ro. I care about you so much.” </p>
<p>        Roman felt like he was choking. “That’s… very good Virgil.” </p>
<p>        They laid in silence for the next couple of minutes, thinking everything through. Yes, their history had originally been… complicated, but now, neither could imagine a life without the other. Roman took the other’s hand and brought it up to his lips. </p>
<p>        Virgil laughed, eyes shining at the other. “Sap. Wait…” He looked past Roman and squinted. “Happy Birthday dear.” </p>
<p>        “Really?” Roman glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and shook his head. “Wow, I’ve survived another solar cycle.”</p>
<p>        “Here’s to many more to come.” Virgil shifted and kissed Roman firmly, grinning into it. He pulled back. “But we still have to spend all of tomorrow with your mother.” </p>
<p>        “Don’t make me think about that, let’s just…” Roman pulled Virgil back in. </p>
<p>        They didn’t sleep much that night, soft words spoken as Valentine’s morning crept closer. Not that either cared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “I don’t want to get up.” Roman said as Virgil looked up into his eyes from his chest. </p>
<p>        “You never want to get up.” Virgil said back, too warm to move. “Either way, we do have to face your mother today.”</p>
<p>        “Noooooooo.” Roman grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head, launching Virgil into darkness too. “But I don’t wanna.” </p>
<p>        The smaller whacked his hand against Roman’s chest. “Come on, let’s just try and enjoy Valentine’s day a little bit. Release me from under this cavern of darkness!”</p>
<p>        “And you say I’m dramatic.” Yet, Roman did lower the blanket and pecked Virgil on the nose. “Time to face the day then.” </p>
<p>        Virgil threw on a t-shirt and some of his black jeans, looking around for his hoodie. When he spotted that the other had it, Virgil rushed at Roman and tackled him back onto the bed. The other laughed happily and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist after he hit the mattress. </p>
<p>        “I was handing it to you, you crackhead!” Roman complained with a soft smile, one that Virgil immediately proceeded to kiss off his face and left a completely different expression. “Woah.” </p>
<p>        “Come on, let’s see if Logan and Patton are up.” Virgil pulled other back to his feet, slipped into his hoodie and dragged Roman out of the room. </p>
<p>        They walked through the hall to the main room, and heard some, interesting noises coming from the kitchen. Looking around the corner, Roman groaned. “Hello dad.” </p>
<p>        “Hi Ro!” Chad was in the kitchen, boiling something in a pot. “Good morning Virgil.” </p>
<p>        “Morning Mr. Prince. Do you know if Patton and Logan are up yet?” Virgil asked plainly, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was boiling in the pot. It kind of smelled like… pasta? </p>
<p>        “Patton came in here earlier to grab some water, but I’m not sure if he’s up and around yet. I see you two are up bright and early though.” Chad looked between the two, and Roman blushed. </p>
<p>        “I simply wanted to be up for whenever mom wakes up.” Roman claimed. </p>
<p>        “She’s already awake, just getting ready. Also, you might want this,” Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar tube, tossing it over to Roman. “I might not be that good with makeup, but unfortunately I think your mother might ask questions if she sees a mascara tube in a dorm full of boys. Might have assumed it was ‘Veronica’s,’ but I don’t want to think about what that implies.” </p>
<p>        “Thanks dad.” Roman said nervously. </p>
<p>        Chad caught the tone of voice and sighed, turning to his son. “Roman, I said it yesterday, and I’ll say it again. As long as you’re happy and healthy and <em>safe</em>, I don’t care what you do with your life, I’ll always support you through it. If that means you doll yourself up sometimes to express yourself, I see no harm in that.” Chad smiled softly. “So wipe that worry off you face, it’s almost birthday pasta time.”</p>
<p>        Virgil knew he shouldn’t laugh, but the absurdity of that statement. “It’s almost <em>what </em>time?” </p>
<p>        “Birthday pasta, what, Ro, have you not been celebrating with birthday pasta?” Chad gasped. </p>
<p>        “No, I have, it’s just that I’ve never really told them about the whole… spaghetti for breakfast thing.” </p>
<p>        “Why not!” </p>
<p>        “Cause it’s a little bit strange dad. Spaghetti isn’t a breakfast food!” Roman groaned. “Why do you have to be so weird with this tradition?” </p>
<p>        “Because it’s tradition Ro! Your great-grandfather made my dad pasta for breakfast, my dad made pasta for me, and now I’m making it for you! Come on Virgil, don’t you have any birthday traditions?” Chad asked, ruffling Roman’s hair. </p>
<p>        “Oh. Me?” Virgil looked a little distressed. “Uh, I don’t really celebrate birthday nowadays, but when I was younger, my mother used to make a Geburtstagskranz for my brother and I every birthday. We almost burned the kitchen down a couple of times, and the neighbors made sure to call the Feuerwehr every year on my brother or mine’s birthday.” </p>
<p>        Roman blinked in confusion. “A Gerber-what now?” </p>
<p>        “A Geburtstagskranz,” Virgil seemed to struggle for a second. “A birthday wreath for younger children. You put candles in it, it’s like a cake, but not edible? It’s made of wood.” </p>
<p>        “I’ve never heard of that before. Where is that from?” Chad asked, stirring the pasta. </p>
<p>        “Germany.” </p>
<p>        “What?” Roman asked, looking over the other in shock. “You’re german?” </p>
<p>        “Yeah, my mother is from Germany, I have dual citizenship.” Virgil shrugged. “Have I not told you that before?” </p>
<p>        “I had no idea, you never really talk about your parents around me--”</p>
<p>        “I knew that!” Patton exclaimed as he walked into the room, decked out in pastels. </p>
<p>        “Of course you know that Pat, I’ve known you for quite a few years now.” Virgil rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>        “You don’t have a German accent though.” Chad pointed out. </p>
<p>        "Oh! Can I answer that one?” Patton asked excitedly, to which Virgil nodded. “Well, he did, up until the end of middle school, which is when I met him, and Virgil <em>begged</em> me for a couple of weeks to train him to have an American accent. Roman, you’ve pointed out a couple of times that Virgil has pronounced words like I have, incorrectly. I taught him how to say them, that’s why.” </p>
<p>        “Oh. Well, if you trust me, I’m completely sure I’d love to hear what you actually sound like Virge.” Roman purred, and his dad thawped him on the head. </p>
<p>        “Is Roman being an insufferable prick again?” Logan asked as he came into the kitchen, spotting the pot of spaghetti. “I thought we bought stuff for breakfast yesterday?” </p>
<p>        "We did <em>not.</em>” Patton told the other. “Remember?” </p>
<p>        Logan paused, then turned bright red. “You are correct as usual Patton. But, pasta for breakfast?”</p>
<p>        “See! I told you it was weird!” Roman accused his father. </p>
<p>        “Logically, it could be much weirder.” Logan admitted, and Chad smirked in triumph. </p>
<p>        Chad gestured for all the college students to sit down as he strained the pasta. The delicious smell seemed to waft around the room, and Virgil sent a small smile at Roman. This seemed to set off a lightbulb in Patton’s brain. </p>
<p>        “Oh! Happy Valentine’s Day to everyone!” He exclaimed. </p>
<p>        “Thank you, Patton, and a happy day to you too.” Logan smiled shyly. </p>
<p>        “How cute.” Karen entered the room, dolled up and reeking of perfume. “Happy Valentine’s day Chad, I hope you have something special planned today for me.” </p>
<p>        Chad chuckled. “Alas, I did, but someone wanted to come and intrude on our son’s dorm so she could spend the day with him.” </p>
<p>        Karen gasped. </p>
<p>        Roman barely was able to hold in a laugh. </p>
<p>        “Why, Chad! How rude. Roman’s delighted to see his favorite mother!” Karen exclaimed, exasperated. </p>
<p>        “Do I have another?” Roman joked. </p>
<p>        “Shush, you know what I meant.” Karen plopped herself down at the table, Logan having moved from his spot so she could sit. “Thank you Logan.” </p>
<p>        “You’re welcome ma'am.” Logan sighed.</p>
<p>        “Actually, now that I think about it, Roman, shouldn’t you be spending the day with your special little Veronica? I haven’t seen hide nor hair of her since we got here!” Karen was luckily focused on pouring her drink, and missed the panicked looks the others gave each other. </p>
<p>        “Um,” Virgil just spit something out. “She’s on a volunteer trip to Russia right now, they had a pretty bad… blizzard. Her grandmother lives there, and she’s helping out the community.”</p>
<p>        “Aw, poor darling.” Karen shook her head. “You must miss her Roman, don’t you?” </p>
<p>        “Yes, I do, very much.” Roman lightly brushed his sock over Virgil’s under the table.</p>
<p>        “She’ll be back soon, fret not.” Karen grinned. “Oh, is it pasta time?” </p>
<p>        “Yes! It is!” Chad grinned, and set a large bowl of pasta in front of everyone. “Only the best for my kid.” </p>
<p>        Breakfast was timid, not that Karen realized. It was supposed to be a day of self love and caring for the ones your heart treasured, but now all the boys were back in the closet, trying to appease a woman none of them could stand. Logan wanted to go back to his room and spend the day curled up next to Patton watching nature documentaries, while Roman just wanted to scoop Virgil up into a blanket, feed him chocolate and nap with him while some Disney movie played in the background. Listening to Karen drone on about rude Starbucks employees was definitely not on any of their bucket lists. </p>
<p>        But Chad’s occasional quips helped keep everyone entertained, lightly shaming his wife for demanding to speak to the manager. He was really the only reason Virgil hadn’t stabbed his own eyes out yet. </p>
<p>        Yet, all good things needed to come to an end, and Karen insisted on dragging Roman and Chad out for some ‘family time.’ The second they were gone, Logan dragged Patton back to his bedroom to spend some quality time together to try and make up for some lost time on their Valentines day. This leaves Virgil alone to wallow in his own self pity, wishing Roman was with him. He glances at his phone on the table and sighs, this isn’t a good idea…</p>
<p>        Before Virgil can talk himself out of it, he scoops up the phone and presses the familiar buttons. It rings once, twice, three times…</p>
<p>        “Please, come on, pick up.” Virgil begs to no one, nothing. </p>
<p>        A beep, and a pre-recorded voice mail message comes through. It drawled in a heavy accent. “You know who it is and what to do, sorry I can’t be there.”<br/>        Another beep, and only Virgil’s loud breathing is there. He chokes down his tears and sighs. “Hey Remy, it’s me, Virgil. I was just calling to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day. I know you’re probably busy, but please call me back whenever you get the chance, I miss you. And, there’s this guy… Love you, bye.” </p>
<p>        Silent tears slip down Virgil’s face, and he wishes to be in the arms of any of his friends right now. He’d gotten used to being ignored by people, but now he didn’t have to go through that anymore. To be reminded that he didn’t really have his family was kind of like a knife wound to the chest.</p>
<p>        “Get yourself together Virgil.” He whispered to himself, wiping his eyes. “It’s fine, Roman will be back soon, and everything will be fine.” </p>
<p>        So, he took to watching the Great British Bake Off on tv while working on a design for his robotics class. If he could only figure out how to stop the sensor from falling off… </p>
<p>        A knock on the front door, followed by Roman and his parents returning, and a loud crash from Logan's room. Virgil smiled brightly upon seeing them. </p>
<p>        “Welcome back, did you guys have fun?” He asked. </p>
<p>        “As much fun as one can have when shopping with their parents.” Roman lamented, a tired look on his face. </p>
<p>        “Oh, how horrible, to have a mother that cares about you!” Karen exclaimed dramatically. “We’ll have to get going soon though dear, how about we have some cake?”</p>
<p>        “Please.” Roman said, looking between Virgil and Karen. </p>
<p>        “Go grab Patton and Logan, I’m sure they won’t want to miss out on this.” Roman smiled tensely and made his way towards his roommate’s bedrooms, Virgil followed. </p>
<p>        “How the heck are you going to have cake? I thought you were lactose intolerant.” Virgil whispered. </p>
<p>        “I am,” Roman groaned. “My mother simply doesn’t believe it’s a thing.” </p>
<p>        “Darling dearest, can I please stab her? Just a little bit?” Virgil asked, giving the other puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>        “No Virgey.” Roman ruffled the other’s hair, and knocked on Logan’s door. When a frazzled looking Logan, wrapped only in a blanket, opened the door, he sighed. “It’s almost cake time, you two can finish later, but it’s not really a suggestion when my mom says it’s time for cake.”</p>
<p>        “Understandable, we’ll be right out.” Logan was bright red, and quickly shut the door. </p>
<p>        Virgil and Roman looked at each other awkwardly. Finally, Roman shook his head and waltzed back to the kitchen, both deciding to not talk about what they just saw. It didn’t need to be brought up. </p>
<p>        “Are they coming?” Karen looked hopeful. </p>
<p>        “Yeah, they’ll be out in a second. Logan was getting changed, and Patton was cleaning something up in his room.” Roman lied. </p>
<p>        When the two did come out, looking a little ruffled, and Logan shirt wasn’t tucked back in, only Chad seemed to get what was going on, refusing to make eye contact. The little group sat around the table as Karen delivered them the flaming cake. </p>
<p>        “Happy birthday baby, my big boy!” She smooched him on the cheek, leaving a deep red lipstick mark. Roman cringed and wiped at his face. </p>
<p>        “Thanks mom,” and with a deep breath, he blew out the candles with a grin. Smoke wafted up towards the ceiling as the sun outside began to set outside. </p>
<p>        Karen smiled as Roman finished, and asked, “So, what did you wish for?” </p>
<p>        A quick glance at Virgil, and Roman shook his head. “I’m not allowed to say, or else it might not come true.” </p>
<p>        “Good boy.” Karen ruffled his hair. </p>
<p>        Virgil had turned crimson. </p>
<p>        After the cake was all gone, and they had finished their… pleasant conversations, Karen wiped her hands on her short dress and stood. “Thank you so much for having us, but I think we best get going now, don’t want to be caught in traffic!” </p>
<p>        “Oh, so soon?” Logan deadpanned, but Karen didn’t notice. </p>
<p>        Roman and Virgil walked his parents out and down to their car, but Karen paused, tilting her head at one of the cars. “Who’s car is that? I swear to god that that’s not who I saw driving that car earlier.” </p>
<p>        “What?” Virgil glanced over at the small green car idling in the dorm’s parking lot. He didn’t recognize the person, but he swore he saw the car every day. It gave off a weird vibe. “No clue, sorry.” </p>
<p>        “Eh, watch out, you all could have spy on your hands!” Karen joked, and Chad put their suitcases in the back of their car. </p>
<p>        “Very funny mom.” Roman shook his head. “It was good to see you.” </p>
<p>        “You too baby, I love you!” She kissed him on the cheek and slipped into the car, closing the passenger’s door. </p>
<p>        Roman looked over at his father, smiling softly. “Thanks dad, I love you.”</p>
<p>        “I’m sorry that we ruined your plans, I’ll make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.” Chad pulled his son in for a hug. “Just, call me if you need anything, ok? And Virgil, it was nice meeting you.”</p>
<p>        “You too sir.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. </p>
<p>        With that, Chad nodded and got in the car, starting it. Karen waved wildly as she and Chad pulled away, and the second they were out of sight Roman collapsed onto Virgil, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He groaned. Virgil put his head back on Roman’s, running his fingers through the other’s hair. He was looking over at the green car still, with suspicious eyes. </p>
<p>        “I feel like I'm going to throw up. I don’t have any medication for my lactose intolerance.” Roman groaned. </p>
<p>        “Come on, let’s get you back upstairs and to the bathroom.” Virgil pulled his attention back to his boyfriend and helped him back upstairs. </p>
<p>        The two spent the night sitting on the bathroom floor while Roman periodically threw up due to his body’s inability to digest the lactose in milk, a certain type of sugar. Virgil sat by him all night, eventually turning on Netflix from his phone to watch The Office again. Roman was extremely grateful to have him there. </p>
<p>        Neither had expected that this was how their first Valentine’s Day together would be. But really, when they were together, who could complain?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I made a Tumblr for this: streamofpuresleepdeprivation.tumblr.com/ The only issue is that idk how to use tumblr. Send me asks! Please.*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I take suggestions for what to write for this. Tell me what you want to see!*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>